Abrams Tank
United States |role = Assault |hp = 500 |useguns = * 125mm cannon * "Saturn" laser cannons (2x) |armortype = Heavy |landspeed = 6 |range = 7.5 (both weapons) |tier = 3 |cost = $1400 |time = 0:56 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Mercury Uplink * Tech Center |ability = |notes = * Self-repair * Can fire while moving * Fire both weapons in order at a single target * Can crush infantry * Cannot be depiloted * Can enter Tank Bunkers}} The Abrams Tank is one of two tanks used by the United States. Armed with both a cannon and laser weapons, it is available later in the game, unlike the Bulldog, but more powerful. Description The Abrams Tank has been the pride of American armored divisions for several years now. With its thick armor, powerful 125mm cannon, and high-tech targeting systems, it really packs a punch. The Abrams has the ability to go toe-to-toe with even the mightiest of heavy tanks. A competent commander can use the Abrams to easily out-range, out-gun and out-maneuver his opponents. Due to advancements in laser technology, all Abrams models have been outfitted with dual 'Saturn' laser weapons, effective against almost all infantry threats, but also useful against other ground targets. Overview While not the strongest monster tank (loses against most) the Abrams is the most effective against infantry, being able to kill large groups of them using the Saturn laser cannons. Though against tanks, not all is lost, the Abrams is one of the fastest monster tanks and can out range most tanks and kill them without receiving any damage, if the commander is using the Abrams carefully. Assessment Pros * Very decent all-round unit. * Heavily armored. * Its speed, rate of fire and ability to fire on the move allows it to outmaneuver slower units. * Lasers are effective against infantry. * Can also crush infantry. * Fairly inexpensive for a Tier 3 tank. ($1400) * Can self-repair. Cons * Not the toughest compared to other Tier 3 tanks. * Susceptible to mind control, hijacking and confusion rays. * Vulnerable against aircraft and heavy anti-armor threats. Quotes The Abrams Tank is voiced by SquareWhale. When selected * America's finest. * When words fail, I step in. * Proud to serve the home of the brave. * I'll do my best, sir. * Abrams Tank, reporting. * Protecting the land of the free. When ordered to move * As soon as I can. * Of course, Commander. * Immediately, sir. * Keeping the peace. * Right away, Commander. * Too late for treaties. When ordered to attack with cannons * We will prevail. * Show them stars, so we earn stripes. * Justice for all! * Let freedom ring! * Can't match our strength. When ordered to attack with lasers * An elegant resolve. * Powering up. * Neutralize them! * Time to clean house. * I don't believe in non-lethal force. Trivia * The Abrams Tank clearly bears resemblances to real-life M1 Abrams main battle tank used by the U.S. Army, specifically the M1A1 variant. Gallery MO3_Render_Abrams.png|Install screen render 4444.jpg|Render See also * Charon Tank * Battle Tortoise Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Monster Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:United States